Loki, una historia diferente
by kororohouse
Summary: Historia situada después de Thor 2 el mundo oscuro. Loki terminara en Midgard y allí sin poderes y desterrado conocerá a una joven humana con mucho carácter y poco miedo hacia el joven dios. No pasara mucho antes de que Loki comience a verla como algo mas que una simple humana... amor/romance. LokyxAeryn
1. Capitulo 1

Prologo

Estaba ya anocheciendo como era habitual a esas horas en invierno. Apenas se veía gente por la calle, a excepción de algún que otro barrendero que en ese momento se encontraba trabajando en sus tareas. Hacia ya tiempo que no había altercados en la ciudad de Nueva York desde que los famosos Vengadores aparecieron para salvar la ciudad y por que no mencionarlo, al mundo entero de una inminente invasión alienigena provocada por el dios asgardiano llamado Loki el cual fue llevado como preso de guerra para ser juzgado a Asgard escoltado por su hermanastro Thor, dios del trueno y heredero a la corona en el reino de Asgard. La ultima aparición en la tierra del dios del trueno fue para salvar una vez mas a la tierra de, esta vez de la amenaza de Malekith. Thor regreso al reino de Asgard creyendo a su hermano Loki muerto tras ayudarlo a salir con vida de un primer enfrentamiento con Malekith, aunque aun le quedaba comprobar cual astuto podría llegar a ser el dios timador, el cual, le esperaba ya con un aire de superioridad habitual en el, en el trono de Asgard para hacerle saber a su hermanastro la noticia de que seguía vivo y aspirante al trono que por ley le pertenecía al viperino príncipe.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Era ya bastante tarde, apenas se podía ver las estrellas a causa de la iluminación que la ciudad encendida provocaba en el cielo de nueva york, la luna estaba redonda y la noche fría, las nubes anunciaban tormenta. Despertó lentamente, confuso y con la mirada un tanto perdida, sin saber muy bien a donde mirar ya que todo aquel paisaje que sus ojos contemplaban le resultaba totalmente nuevo y desconocido. Trato de hacer memoria de que había ocurrido pero antes de que pudiera concentrarse apareció por la puerta de la habitación una joven muchacha con aire despreocupado que se quedo mirándolo con una bandeja en las manos la cual parecía contener algún alimento.

-Al fin al despertado, pensé que te quedarías durmiendo durante toda la noche, incluso pensé si debía de llamar a un doctor para que te examinara, no tenias buena pinta. La muchacha procedió a dejar en la mesilla que se situaba al lado del joven muchacho la bandeja para así poder apoyarse contra la pared que daba en frente del atónito joven.

No hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho, que empezó a examinar la habitación con detenimiento como tratando de descifrar algún tipo de enigma que le tenia preocupado, la habitación no era especialmente grande, estaba dotada de armarios , la cama donde el se hallaba en esos momentos, una cómoda también de color blanco que sostenía sobre ella unas flores que parecían ser reales aunque bastaba fijarse un poco para determinar que no lo eran, un espejo sobre la cómoda bastante grande y quizá algo antiguo, paredes lilas claro y algunas fotos de personas que no conocía de nada. La chica seguía esperando respuesta un poco preocupada por el silencio del joven asgardiano que empezó a comprender que había dejado los dominios de Asgard y por lo que podía observar a su alrededor debía de haber parado en Midgard.

Cuando por fin era consciente de donde se encontraba situó su mirada en la joven muchacha que tan tranquilamente lo miraba desde la pared de la habitación en la que ambos se hallaban . La muchacha iba vestida con lo que parecía prendas de dormir compuesta por pantalón de algodón y camiseta abrochada con botones en la parte delantera, bastante infantil de echo. Lucia esbelta, con el pelo suelto, el cual caía por sus hombros hasta llegar a su espalda, su cabello era castaño claro, y sus ojos de un color miel profundo de largas pestañas. Por fin se decidió a pronunciar palabras.- ¿De donde has salido y en que lugar me hallo?.- La doncella de ojos color miel sonrió levemente entreviendo que el hombre que ante ella se hallaba debía de estar bastante aturdido.

- Mi nombre es Aeryn, estas en mi apartamento, en nueva york. Te encontré desmayado en el tejado de mi edificio cuando salí para tomar un poco el aire. ¿Como llegaste ahí? No es que me moleste pero si eres del vecindario quizá podría avisar a tu familia.- El joven asgardiano tardo uno segundos en contestar, pues le parecía imposible que la joven no recordara la cara del hombre que estuvo a punto de tiranizar la humanidad y convertirse en su líder indiscutible.- ¿No sabes quien soy?.-Pregunto crédulo.

-Debo reconocer que en algo me suena tu rostro, pero soy bastante despistada y tiendo a imaginar cosas, quizá te haya visto por el auditorio, es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo.- La muchacha comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación como intentando no entrar en un momento de silencio incomodo. - Y bien, ¿cual es tu nombre?.

-No creo que te concierna saber nada acerca de mi ni de donde vengo.-afirmo el joven príncipe haciendo ademan de querer levantarse a lo cual la muchacha reacciono de forma rápida y concisa propinándole un leve empujón que lo devolvió a la amplia cama en la cual estaba recostado.

- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?.- enuncio el joven príncipe con evidente tono irascible en su voz. Sus ojos se entrecerraron dándole a este un aire siniestro.-No vuelvas a tocarme si no quieres arrepentirte.- La muchacha un poco molesta se sentó a su lado poniéndole un dedo sobre la suave y despejada frente del asgardiano.- ¿Así es como agradeces cuando alguien que no te conoce te ofrece de forma desinteresada su hospitalidad?Ademas ni te has dignado a decirme tu nombre, ¿Es que no te han dado educación alguna?.- La muchacha resoplo levemente tras pronunciar esta ultima frase.

-¿Educación? Es evidente que ademas de ser seres bastante inferiores no tenéis ni idea de diferencia donde esta la clase y el lugar que os corresponde pequeños seres sin dignidad. Dime ahora mismo donde esta mi ropa para que pueda salir de estos aposentos.

-¿Aposentos? ¿Pero de donde has salido tu? Cuando te encontré traías puesto un traje que parecía sacado de una convención de cómics, esta lavando, te deje puesto la camisa y pantalones que traías puestos debajo de tanto traje de piel. En verdad eres un tanto raro y siento comunicarte que tus ropas están en la lavadora y que hasta mañana no podrás ponértelas, así que te tocara aguantarte y pasar aquí la noche, mañana puedes hacer lo que te plazca.- la chica se levanto de la cama súbitamente y se giro.- dadas las horas que son no me parece correcto que salgas a la calle, te he dejado algo de sopa caliente por si te entraba apetito. Espero que no seas peligroso y no trates de acercarte a mi habitación, por que se defenderme.- La muchacha sonrió de forma dulce antes de pronunciar la ultima frase.- pero si decides comportarte como una persona civilizada y hablar puedes acercarte, no tendré problema en conversar si eso te hace bien.

-¡Como osas hablarme así, ni Frigga se atreve a hablarme en esos términos mortal!

-¿Mortal? No se de que zoológico te has escapado pero no estas bien de la cabeza chico, hablas como si pertenecieras a la nobleza y usas términos pasados de moda. Esta claro que una no puede ser amable con la gente.

-Es que pertenezco a la nobleza torpe criatura.- La muchacha no pudo contener una leve carcajada.

-Bien, pues si me disculpa su majestad debo retirarme a mis aposentos, que pase buena noche y esas cosas que se les dice a los nobles.

El joven y demente príncipe se puso en pie una vez la joven abandono la sala, empezó a buscar a su vara, la cual encontró apoyada contra la ventana. Al tomarla hizo ademan de tratar de ponerse su armadura, pero nada ocurrió. El joven comenzó a comprender la situación en la que se encontraba... había sido despojado de la mayoría de sus poderes así como antaño lo fue Thor, su hermanastro y enviado a Midgard a forma de escarnio. No tenia donde ir, no tenia apenas poderes y no tenia manera de salir a la calle sin que los midgardianos le reconocieran por el incidente que propino a la ciudad de Nueva York hace no demasiado.

Lentamente y estudiando el ambiente abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir a la sala común del apartamento, su cara se tornaba serena pero con un ligero aire sombrío, pudo divisar sentada de espaldas a el, en el sofá de color blanco a Aeryn, que parecía estar tocando una instrumento musical mientras tarareaba una agradable melodía. Aeryn no se percato de la presencia del joven hechicero ya que tenia puestos unos cascos mientras tocaba la guitarra. El joven aprovecho para observarla en silencio, como un depredador observa a su presa; Empezó a observar sus manos, sus movimientos y no paso mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que la joven no era precisamente fea. Se deleitaba viendo como los claros mechones de su cabello escurrían desde detrás de sus orejas hasta las mejillas redondas y sonrojadas que adornaban su cara de una forma infantil y coqueta. El pijama apenas le había permito observas esas sinuosas curvas que deleitaban los gustos mas oscuros y profundos del dios, curvas de mujer pero rostro angelical. Una combinación que no dejaba impasible a los hombres y que empezaba a gustar ligeramente al dios mentiroso.

Lentamente y con convicción se acerco a Aeryn y tosió en su espalda para hacerse notar.

La muchacha se sobresalto ligeramente ante este acto que sentía inesperado, se giro lentamente para poder observar que el joven dios se encontraba detrás de el con una ligera sonrisa picaresca dibujada en sus finos labios.

-¿Quieres sentarte? Estaba tocando un poco de música.

El joven sin mediar palabra procedió a sentarse al lado de la doncella y se quedo mirándola, lo cual incomodo visiblemente a la joven adolescente que agacho ligeramente la cara para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-No era mi intención conversar.

La muchacha lo miro de reojo como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Toca

-No

-¿Por que no? Hasta hace unos segundos lo hacías muy animadamente.

-No hago todo lo que me ordenan, ¿Tu si?- Esto encendió un poco el humor del príncipe que a sabiendas de su situación prefirió respirar hondo y responder.

-De donde vengo, las doncellas hacen todo lo que se les ordena sin mediar palabra.

-De donde yo soy los chicos que duermen en las azoteas en las azoteas se quedan, aun estoy esperando a que te dignes al menos a decirme tu nombre, no se como dirigirme a ti.

El joven respiro profundamente y se dispuso a contestar a la joven.

-Loki, mi nombre es Loki.

La muchacha soltó súbitamente el instrumento que sostenía con sus finos dedos como muestra de asombro... sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese nombre, quizá no recordaba bien su aspecto y su rostro pero jamas olvidaría ese nombre.

-¿Como es posible? Debes de estar bromeando, no puedes ser ese loco que trato de dominar el mundo hace ya casi un año.- La muchacha retrocedió en el sofá lentamente y el dios demente pudo notar como la mirada de la muchacha pasaba a reflejar miedo en sus ojos.

-El mismo, mortal. Y lo abría conseguido de no ser por Thor y su séquito de supermonstruos.- El joven se reclino lentamente para recostarse en el respaldo de blanco sofá.-Pero no es eso lo que me trajo a Midgard en estos momentos, digamos que ahora mismo estoy... de paso.- Y volvió a relajar la cara.

-No se muy bien como debería actuar ahora, si echarte a patadas, llamar a la policía o simplemente dejar que te quedes dadas las horas. ¿Quien me asegura que no trataras de matarme?

El joven arqueo una ceja en señal de jocosidad sonrió levemente, se incorporo y la miro directamente a los ojos. -No mato insectos, no me gusta mancharme las manos con trabajos mediocres, tu muerte no me supondría ningún merito para mi objetivo.

La muchacha se quedo mirándolo sin darse cuenta, fijándose en las suaves facciones del asgardiano que tenia ante el. Sus ojos se maravillaban con aquellas intensas pupilas color esmeralda y esas tez blanca, casi perfecta. No podía creer que alguien con esos ojos hubiera sido capaz de destruír la ciudad en la que vivía.- Ese día se perdieron la vida de muchos civiles, los medios no quisieron dar grandes explicaciones pero lo que esta claro es que fue todo por tu culpa. Solo por que querías gobernar algo. -La muchacha se reclino hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que las facciones del joven se tornaron duras y serias.

-¿Gobernar? Es la verdad tacita que todos los seres vivos nacen para ser gobernados, ellos mismos eligen a sus representantes, ellos mismos se imponen unas leyes y unos limites.- el joven comenzó a levantar ligeramente la voz.- son ellos quienes se empeñan en tener alguien que les subyugue y les diga que hacer, ¡Por que no yo! YO! Soy superior a todos ellos, a todos y cada uno de esos pequeños y frágiles seres...

Atónita por las declaraciones del príncipe comenzó a razonar sus palabras dándose cuenta de que a pesar de lo descabellado de la idea, en parte no había desafinado tanto con la idea...

-¿Estas asustada ya?-Dijo este con aire burlesco y esperando la inminente reacción de pavor que solía infligir en aquellos a los que se acercaba.

-No, en absoluto.

-Hace un momento lo parecías.

-Hace un momento no te había escuchado hablar... es evidente que detrás de toda esta parafernalia hay algo mas, algo que te tiene desquiciado, algo que te tiene consternado. Una sombra.

El muchacho pareció reaccionar a lo que esta le había dicho, como si atisbara el mas mínimo rastro de comprensión hacia su persona, cosa que no había vivido en toda su miserable existencia.

Pero en seguida escupió una sonrisa socarrona ante la sincera declaración.- Bueno no todos somos lo que parecemos.- Su voz volvió a tornarse suave, como acariciando las palabras .

La chica lo miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de entrever sus pensamientos.-Quizá quieras contarme cual fue el motivo que te llevo a tales actos.

-No veo por que debo contar nada.- y aparto su cara fríamente.

-No te obligare, pero a veces hace bien hablar con un desconocido.

-No me trates como si fuera un igual, yo soy un príncipe y no hablo y mucho menos expreso nada a seres inferiores que lo único que tendrían que hacer es agradecerme seguir... viviendo.- Y pronuncio estas ultimas palabras con un ligero grado de satisfacción.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-Siento discrepar, pero yo sigo viva y no tengo por que agradecértelo a ti.- la joven comenzó a atusarse el pelo.

El joven asgardiano soltó una pequeña carcajada dejando ver que el comentario de la adolescente le parecía incluso divertido ademas de atrevido.

Tras un breve silencio sonó el timbre de la casa, sacandoles de la conversación que estaban manteniendo, la chica se incorporo ardua y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del apartamemento. Una figura masculina surgió de detrás de la puerta haciéndose notar. El hombre menudo, de pelo canoso y facciones rudas se dispuso a entrar al piso aun a pesar de que la muchacha le advirtió que estaba acompañada. De un empujón el hombre se abrió paso por la entrada del piso hasta llegar al ordenado salón donde Loki, esperaba en silencio y con aspecto despreocupado.

.-¿Se puede saber donde te has metido estos últimos días? Tu madre y yo no hemos parado de tratar de localizarte y no ha habido forma humana o divina de conseguirlo.-

-¿No se te a ocurrido pensar que si no me habéis localizado es por que no quiero ser localizada, papa?. Tras erguirse, atolondrada por el empujón propinado se dispuso a proseguir.- Imagino a lo que has venido y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma de siempre, simplemente no, me niego. Me parece despreciable, ruin, rastrero y asqueroso.

El hombre que parecía no tener la paciencia suficiente para tratar temas con demasiada duración propino un golpe sobre la mesa que hizo retumbar fuertemente un vaso que en ella había.- No te estoy pidiendo consentimiento Aerys, simplemente harás lo que se te ordene, por que eres menos de edad y por que soy tu padre, y se lo que es mejor para ti. ¿No te parece ya suficiente que tu madre y yo consintamos que sigas con la fantochada esa de ir cada vez que te place al auditorio a hacer el mono?

-Es mi vida y haré lo que me plazca con ella, si no te importa es tarde y me disponía a irme a dormir.- Mientras esta hablaba el hombre deposito sus ojos en el joven dios que llevaba un rato sonriendo mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-¿Y este quien es?.- Pregunto con tono de pocos amigos el hombre mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada al asgardiano allí sentado.- ¿Ahora te traes a muchachos a casa? Es evidente que es mayor que tu, ¡Como esperas que confiemos en ti! si te damos la libertad de vivir sola y no paras de ….

.-¡De que! ¡De que!? Vamos padre dilo, lo estas deseando no? Si has venido a estas horas solo para humillarme entonces márchate, márchate o seré yo misma quien te eche de aquí a patadas.

.-Me iré, no por que me lo pidas, si no por que los vecinos no tienen por que enterarse de nuestras desavenencias familiares. Pero haz de cuenta que volveré y por tu bien espero una respuesta totalmente distinta. El hombre se dirio a la puerta y salio por ella dando un fuerte portazo.

La muchacha se quedo muda, mirando la puerta cabizbaja sin articular palabra, mientras Loki observaba su figura desde el sofá, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Oh no... jaja.- El joven esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa antes de lanzar su veneno en forma de palabras.- Dime que tu padre no te ha llamado ramera, y delante de un desconocido... - comenzó a masajearse los dedos disfrutando de aquella escena.- me encantan las desavenencias familiares.

La muchacha seguía callada pero esta vez comenzó a andar hacia la cocina apoyándose en la barra americana que dividía la estancia entre salón y cocina.- Siento el espectáculo. Simplemente no me llevo bien con mi familia, es largo de contar y no creo que te importe.- el joven rio por lo bajo, comenzó a enseñar mas los dientes.- Por lo que se ve no soy el único con desavenencias familiares, aunque claro, todo es mucho mas entretenido si no es a ti a quien machacan.- Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a centellear mientras comenzaban a mostrar una rabia fuera de lo común.- Y aquí me hallo, exiliado como si no valiera nada, a mi, heredero al trono de Asgard, ¡Legitimo heredero! Ese maldito vejestorio, ¿que esperaba que hiciera? Siempre Thor, siempre esa distancia que era incapaz de comprender, daba igual lo que hiciera por que nunca era suficiente.- comenzó a sisear el príncipe demente.- Si se me niega lo que es mio por derecho ¿Que iba a hacer? ¡Me haría con el dominio de la tierra, sometiendo a esos mugrosos e inmundo seres vivos que eran los mortales, destruyéndolo todo con el ejercito de los Chitauri!

¡Ese maldito bruto no tiene ni idea de gobernar! Loki volvió a apagar el tono lentamente.- No se por que te cuento esto humana, como si una criatura tan... insignificante pudiera ni tan siquiera entender lo que es que se te niegue tus logros y tu grandeza a manos de un bárbaro con un martillo.

La muchacha lo miro contrariada, ya que no esperaba ese discurso de media noche. Acababa de conocerlo esa misma noche, aseguraba ser Loki, el hermano de Thor miembro de los vengadores, aquel que hace ya un año trato de tiranizar a la humanidad, aquel que mato a cientos de personas inocentes. Y aunque no le había visto la cara por aquel entonces, y aunque llevaban juntos en su apartamento tan solo unas horas, no podía evitar sentir lastima por aquel joven dios. Cuando miraba aquellos profundos ojos verdes, veía mas que mentiras y maldad, aunque aun no tenia muy claro que es lo que veía en el, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que ese ser que parecía tan grande e intimidante pedía a gritos alguien que le escuchara y que le ayudara. ¿Quien en su sano juicio encuentra a alguien desmayado en su terraza y lo mete en su casa? Solo ella, inocente y desprevenida, actuando con buena fe, había metido en su casa a un extraterrestre que igual se mostraba jocoso, tranquilo o igual furioso y desalmado.

Quizá te comprenda un poco mejor de lo que esperas.- Acertó a decir la joven, volviendo al lugar ya frio que había dejado libre en el sofá.- Siempre he sido de buena familia, bien posicionada, con un sin fin de posibilidades a mis pies, con un millón de oportunidades de hacer de todo, y sin embargo estaba capada, atada de pies y manos... como en una jaula. Ese que acabas de ver salir echo un basilisco era mi padre, como escuchaste. Por mas que me esfuerce en recordar, no me viene a la mente ningún momento de felicidad a su lado, ni al de mi madre. ¿Déjame que adivine que se siente cuando estas eclipsado por un hermano al que parece que por mas que te esfuerces jamas podrás alcanzar ante la impasible mirada de tus queridos padres? La muchacha paro para coger aire, como si se mentalizara e hiciera un gran esfuerzo por no sollozar las palabras que estaba pronunciando, entra tanto el asgardiano empezó a sentir un inquietante interés por la historia que salia de los labios de aquella mujer, mirándola fijamente, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sujetándose entrelazadas las manos no hizo ningún ruido, esperando a que la muchacha continuara.

.- Una sombra... inquebrantable, como un muro frio, un muro que no puedes escalar, ese muro contra el que siempre chocas cuando intentas avanzar. Esa sombra de tu querido hermano, que apenas mueve un dedo y se ganas los aplausos y favores de aquellos a los que tratas de impresionar, aquellos que por derecho deberían quererte como a un igual, acunarte cuando estas mal, consolarte cuando estas triste o darte amor sin esperar nada mas. Esa sombra que te acompaña toda la vida, esa sombra que se une a tu corazón haciéndote sentir pequeño, inferior, casi invisible... pero no, no eres invisible. Siempre seras menos que el, siempre seras inferior y te privaran de tus privilegios para dárselos a el, y cuando el hace algo mal, eres tu y solo tu quien tiene que arreglarlo todo, eres tu quien traga con lo que tus progenitores echen sobre tu espalda. Sentir que no vales nada, acumular día tras día, año tras año rabia, rencor, dolor, ira, furia, angustia... quemarte por dentro. Si, ese hermano no tiene la culpa, puede que te quiera tal cual eres, pero a pesar de ello, lo odias tanto... no se lo merece, el no te ha hecho nada, pero es irremediable odiarlo ¿Como no odiar al ser por el que te han remplazado? Mientras el tiene alas para volar, a ti te juzgan, a ti te atan de pies y manos, te privan de ser tu mismo. Y solo esperas que algún día, puedas levantarte por encima de ellos, verlos diminutos a tus pies y pensar... me menospreciasteis, me ignorasteis, me manipulasteis ¿Para que? Miraos ahora... no valéis nada... nada. La muchacha se quedo callada mirando su guitarra, sus ojos se habían tornado cristalinos y el color miel parecía diluirse como un cuadro al que bañan.

Loki no pudo mas que asombrarse, algo dentro de el se movió, algo se encogió. ¡EL! El dios del engaño, que se mofaba de todo ser viviente, y mas si es un simple mortal... estaba sintiendo quizá ¿cariño? ¿comprensión? Por aquella mujer que luchaba con su yo interno para no dejar brotar esas lagrimas inminentes.

Trago saliva, esa mujer se tornaba mas interesante y bella a cada palabra que salia por su boca. ¿Podría aquel ser entender de verdad lo que había estado sintiendo durante todos estos años? Es imposible, es una treta, una trampa de Odin, querían hacer que confiara... Con desdén se levanto del sofá, la miro con desprecio, casi escupiendola.

-No me digas... que esperabas un aplauso y unas lagrimas por tal conmovedor relato.- Una sonrisa sacrificara apareció en su cara, era evidente que trataba de herir a la joven.- Discúlpame si no me importan tus traumas infantiles.

-¿Estas queriéndome decir que tu discurso de antes sobre Thor no te influye en absoluto a la hora de como actúas con todo el mundo? Es imposible que sea así, a mi no me engañas Loki.

-Cuidado.- siseo Loki con evidente tono de voz malhumorado y amenazante.- No cometas el error de pensar ni por un instante que criaturas tan insignificantes como tu puedes hacerme sentir algo. ¡Yo soy Loki! UN DIOS! No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi, ni juzgue el como hago las cosas.

La muchacha con evidente enojo simplemente se levanto y se encerró en su cuarto, quedando el joven príncipe solo en el salón. Simplemente no podía comprender por que una simple midgardiana podía hacerle dudar de sus actos con unas meras palabras. ¿Por que la había respondido de una forma tan osca? No habituaba a ser agradable con la gente que le rodeaba a no ser que hubiera algo que pudiera conseguir de ello, pero esta era quizá la primera vez que le molestaba haber sido tan brusco. Su relato, describía palabra por palabra como se sentía, por Odin, esa muchacha había descrito años y años de frustración en tan solo unos minutos! ¡Como no iba a sentirse contrariado!

Había conocido a cientos de mujeres en todo el Yggdrasil, y ninguna había movido un ápice de sentimentalismo en su interior.

Al final sucumbio al sueño, con el pensamiento de esa mujer en la cabeza.

Entre tanto en Asgard:

-No me parece de recibo tratar así a Loki padre;- grito Thor, con tanta rabia que resonó por todo el palacio.- ¿Exiliado? Ya pago por sus crímenes en Midgard, si no fuera por el no habríamos vencido a Malekyth, ¿Que mas esperas de el padre?

-¡Lealtad Thor! Tu hermano hace lo que quiere haya donde va, haya donde un pie suyo se pone, se inician guerras y enfrentamientos.

-Ese no es motivo para mandarlo a Midgard solo y despojado de la mayoría de sus poderes, el se arrepintió padre, me salvo la vida, y a Jane también.- Thor empezó a sulfurarse, era evidente su estado de alteración en el color anaranjado que adquiría poco a poco su frente y brazos.

-¿Y piensas en verdad que lo hizo por arrepentimiento?¿Es que acaso no conoces a tu hermano?- Odin sonó inquebrantable, totalitario.- Cuando viniste de Midgard para rechazar el trono ¿No fue tu hermano quien trato de ocuparlo, otra vez?

-Si, padre pero no es la primera vez que Loki actúa así, y jamas le habíamos exiliado, ha hecho cosas peores por las cuales ni siquiera ha sido metido en calabozo.

-¡Ya basta Thor! Soy tu padre, y el suyo también.- Frigga miraba la escena con evidente malestar, ya que su hijo preferido no estaba a su lado, ni presente para poder defenderse.- Es mi deseo y decisión que Loki permanezca exiliado de Asgard hasta que consideremos que al menos ha escarmentado, aunque solo sirva para que tarde mas en volver a hacer alguna de las suyas.

-Al menos devuelvele sus poderes.- Thor ya, sin ánimos para seguir con la discusión se rindió a los deseos de su padre, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para que Loki volviera a Asgard por el momento.

-De que serviría un exilio si goza de todos los privilegios que tiene normalmente en Asgard. No, se quedara en Midgard, hasta que aprenda de una maldita vez la lección.


	3. Capitulo 3

Estaba ya amaneciendo y la luz se colaba por las rendijas que la persiana dejaba en la oscura habitación. Hacia ya varias horas que el joven principe estaba despierto, tumbado en la cama, pensativo. No comprendia por que los humanos necesitaban tantas horas de sueño y no parecia correcto salir de los aposentos sin estar la dueña de la casa presente para guiarle por ella. Se quedo pensado en la historia por la joven relatada horas antes de irse a dormir, y se soprendia de la semejanza entre ambas historias. No es como si le importara la vida de esa Midgariana, simplemente se negaba a pensar que un ser tan inferior a el, pudiera si quiera atisbar entender lo que ha sentido durante esto ùltimos años, desde que descibrio sus origenes y los motivos que llevaron a Odin a adoptarle. Estaba en Midgard, solo y sin poderes y no tenia contacto con nadie como para saber como salir de ahí en la situación en la que se encontraba, no obstante es el dios de la mentira y el engaño y usaria esos dones a su beneficio.

Esa humana no era de su especial interes pero podria servirle como medio de hospedaje por el momento, si oponia mucha resistencia no deberia de ser muy complicado manejarala incluso sin poderes… cortejandola un poco la tendria comiendo de su mano y por el momento tendria ese problema resuelto. Pero no le seria facil tragare su orgullo.

…No veo por que deba dejar de lado mi orgullo, es tan insignificante que don una palabra y dos miradas la tendre bebiendo los vientos por mi…

Puede que no tenga poderes pero el invasión mental sigue siendo una de sus principales aliados en casos como estos.- Veamos a ver con que esta soñando la humana. No le fue difícil colarse en sus pensamientos.

*Frio, mucho frio. Una niña sola, llorando… con unos ojos enigmaticos, azules intensos. Una sensación de miedo recorrio el cuerpo del demente principe pero no era suyo el miedo que sentia. Esa niña debia de ser Aeryn en su niñez. Lloraba y lloraba desconsolada, de repente muchas figuras comenzaron a rodearla. Voces, muchas voces, voces femeninas, masculinas graves agudas, todas acusatorias. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Monstruo! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Ojala te parecieras a tu hermana! ¡Por que tubiste que nacer! ¡Es todo culpa tuya! La niña miraba a todos desconsolada y parecia que le costaba respirar, de repente todo se nublo y la niña paso a ser de edad adulta, con cuerpo esbelto, era Aeryn sin duda, en sus ojos ya no miedo, pero si lagrimas, su mirada zombificada no paraba de mirar a su familia, lejana a ella. Un recuerdo lo inundo todo, fuego, mucho fuego rabia, comenzaba a sentir rabia y dolor. El mismo hombre que irrumpio en la casa la noche anterior habia aparecido ante ella y la sujeto con fuerza del brazo. ¡Haras lo que se te ordene! Deberias dar gracias a que sigues con nosotros y no te tiramos a una cuneta. ¡No eres mas que una pequeña ramera y no tienes derecho a sentir nada por nadie, por que tu destino ya esta decidido! No puedes sentir entiendes ¡No puedes sentir! ¡Cuando sientes todo a t alrededor es chaos! Loki se encontraba contrariado, no entendia el sueño, no entendia el significado de aquello, empezo a notar como Aeryn se revolvia, el sueño se hizo confuso, Loki con un parpadeo paso a estar en su habitación y la observo. La humana estaba sudando mucho, se movia y una lagrima recorria su mejilla.

Por algun motivo sentía empatia por aquella criatura, la encontraba bella y enigmatica, le gustaba, le gustaba su fisico y le gustaba el carácter que demostraba al atreverse a contestarle como lo hizo esa noche, nunca se habia topado con un ser asi, asi que disfrutaria cautivandola.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de dia, Aeryn se desperto y fue directa a la cocina donde encontro al joven principe esperandola.

-No comprendo como podeis dormir tanto, para el poco potencial de tu raza no deberias de necesitar tanto descanso.

-Buenos dias a ti tambien Loki, pronuncio su nombre con cierto ritintin.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-No acostumbro a comer alimentos de este planeta.

-La comida es comida aquí y en Asgard, yo la he comido toda mi vida y no me he muerto.

-Aun… y una maliciosa sonrisa asomo por los labios del principe.

-Aeryn acerco la cafetera a dos tazas, una era azul oscura y la otra tenia un gracioso dibujo de unos conejos enamorados donde ponia, *true love* de forma jocosa escogio la taza azul, dejandole al principe la taza mas ridicula, y echo unas carcajadas. A principe no le hizo gracia pero la cogio aun asi. -¿Qué esta bebida?

-Es café, y sirve para despertarse, y si no acostumbras a tomarlo probablemente te ayude a ir al baño.- Esta sonrio de forma sutil y continuo.- ¿Por que los principes en Asgard tambien haceis aguas mayores verdad?

Loki puso mala cara dejo la taza y se sento en el sofa. – Ven aquí humana.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Pues ven y sientate Aeryn.

Esta obedecio curiosa.

-He decidido que de hoy en adelante vas a ser de mi propiedad.

-¿Disculpa?

-No tengo nada por lo que disculparte en estos momentos.

-Es una expresión Loki, quiere decir que ni de coña majo, ¿Estas un poco mal de la cabeza no? ¿El golpe en la tierra al caer te ha dejado trastornado?

-No me hagas enfadar torpe criatura, soy un dios y cuando quiero algo simplemente lo tomo. No es como si fueras un objeto preciado, pero no tengo mucho en Midgard y necesito un sitio donde estar de momento y alguien que me sirva.

-Mira pay…. Loki. – Cogio aire antes de continuar y tranquilizarse.- Entiendo que no tienes donde quedarte, y como buena persona que me considero te dejo que te quedes en mi apartamento siermpe que prometas comportarte. Pero yo no soy ni sere de nadie jamas, esto es la tierra, y aquí las cosas son asi.

-Me da igual como sean las cosas aquí. Loki comenzaba a molestarse por el tono de la muchacha.

- Si no te gustan como son aquí las cosas quiza deberias de haber conseguido goberar la tierra. Aeryn se comenzo a reir. El joven principe se levanto de forma subita , y rapidamente atrapo a la muchacha con mucha fuerza y a miro directamente a los ojos Sus narices se tocaban y la muchacha podia sentir la ira del joven dios crecer rapidamente.

-Puede que por culpa del ejercito de raritos amigos de Thor no lo lograra, pero no dudes que tengo poder para ello… y mucho mas para hacer contigo lo que yo quiera.

Aeryn trago saliva, Loki puedo notar a sensación de miedo que recorria el cuerpo de Aeryn asi que la solto y se recosto en el sofa.

-Pero dado que estamos en Midgard y actualmente no dispongo de mis poderes, lo haremos a la manera humana. Lo cual no quiere decir que dejes de ser mia. No dudes que siempre que quiera te encontrare, siempre que quiera te tendre, y siempre que quiera puedo manipularte y hacerte sentir querer estar muy…. – bajo el tono aterciopelandolo- muy cerca de mi.

Aeryn se rio. Oh Loki, acepto el desafio. Me encanta ver a los aristoratas frustrados.

Esta muchacha comenzaba a gustarle, era diferente, insolente, osada, valiente y comenzaba a despertar los sentidos del joven principe. En Asgard solo tenia que chascar los dedos y tendria a un arem de mujeres a sus pies dispuestas a lo que sea. Pero no le satisfacia, no habia deseo en ellas. Definitivamente esa humana seria suya.

-Loki, ¿tienes pensado hacer algo hoy?

-No conozco estos dominios, asi que supongo que por el momento, si me dices donde hay una biblioteca me servira.

-Si te gusta leer puede que te interese mi biblioteca privada.

-¡Te gusta la lectura?

-Por supuesto, soy una chica muy culta.- Y esta le guiño un ojo coqueta, Loki sonrio, parecia agraderle tener en comun algo con la que seria humana que acompañaria en midgard. – Aun asi, si quisieras salir deberias vestir un atuendo menos llamativo, tu traje de Asgard no pasa desapercibido, alguien podria reconocerte por los pasados atentados que provocaste.

-Me gustan tus ojos.- espeto Loki de repente, lo cual provoco un ligero rubor de Aeryn que no se esperaba esa afirmación de repente.

-Bueno yo… tengo que irme al auditorio.

-Espera.

-¡Que quieres ahora?

-Acercate., necesito asegurarte.

-¿Asegurarme?- Aeryn se acerco y se paro frene a el.

Loki se levanto tranquilamente y deposito sus manos sobre su cabeza, de forma cuidadosa. –

Aery sintio un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus piernas flojearon y se tambaleo.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

- Como te dije asegurarte, no me gusta que nadie toque lo que es mio. A partir de ahora puedo escuchar todo lo que pienses, y tu podras escucharme cuando yo te lo permita.

-Eso es invasión de la intimidad.

-Oh querida, aun no sabes que es *invasión a tu intimidad*

-Te ordeno que lo deshagas ahora mismo, prepotente malcriado.

-Aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo, insolente. Con un rapido movimiento la cogio de las muñcas con una mano y coloco la otra detrás de su nuca, obligandola a acercarse a el , estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara, y ella podia observar perfectamente esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, sentia su respiración en su boca . Con un fuerte y ultimo tiron deposito sus labios en el cuello de al joven asestandole un morisco y acto seguido un chupeton, que evidentemente dejaria marca.

Aeryn trato de forcejear pero era inútil, Loki era mucho mas fuerte que ella. El principe seguia deleitandose con el cuello de a muchacha de forma muy sensual, lo que al principio era violento se convirtió en un apasionado beso en su delicado cuello. Aeryn se dispuso a quejarse pero antes de que articulara palabra loki introdujo un par de dedos en su boca, incapacitándola el habla.

La muchacha era nueva en todo esto, jamas habia conocido varon, y no puedo evitar que se le escapara un ligero gemido, casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no para Loki que estaba tan cerca. Una sonrisa se diujo en su boca, aun pegada al cuello de la joven. Estaba disfrutando el momento. Este aprovechopara proyetarle su voz en su mente.

-Me alegro de que te guste querida.- y rio en su mente de forma provocatia.

Se aparto lentamente.

Aeryn estaba en shock, no puedo articular palabra simplemente cogio las llaves y salio del piso casi coriendo.

-Humanos, es tan facil manipularlos…

Pero lo cierto es que Loki se paso un buen rato pensando en el sabor la sensación que le produjo la muchacha en esa situación.

Una risa siniestra salio de sus finos labios…- me gusta…


	4. Capitulo 4

¡QUE HABIA PASADO! ¡QUE HABIA PASADO!

Aeryn no paraba da darle vueltas a la cabeza camino al auditorio, ¡Pero quien se había creído que era! ¡Ah si, un Dios! Eso no le daba derecho sobre ella, por lo que tenia entendido un dios solo es dios si le rinden culto, y Loki no tenia creyentes, por no tener no tenia ni poderes en este momento. Pero demonios es endiabladamente guapo. ¿Que había sido esa sensación? Nunca la habían tocado así, cierto es que al principio le desagrado, pero luego le comenzó a gustar. Pero eso no podía ser, no le conocía de nada y por lo poco que había visto de el era un ser déspota y con ningún buen fin.

-¡Por mi se puede ir a los países escandinavos a buscarse una criada! No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras totalitarias y esa expresión, como si ella fuera un objeto. -¡Me saca de quicio! Sin embargo no se sacaba de su mente aquella mirada triste cuando hablo de su hermano, y de Odin. Su enfado era mayor cuando mas pensaba en el acto tan deleznable que cometió al hacerle un chupón en el cuello. Que soez, y su mirada comenzó a entristecerse. Ni pensar que ese mismo día se había arreglado mas que nunca para ver si el se fijaba. ¿Pero por que se había arreglado para el? No entendía nada. Detrás de aquella fachada de chica dura realmente se escondía una chica tímida, sin autoestima que no tenia el valor para sentarse seriamente frente aquel dios y preguntarle que era lo que de verdad le pasaba y quien era realmente Loki, no como dios ni como ser, si no como entidad, unidad o persona que siente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había llegado al auditorio, Aeryn estudiaba clases de canto allí, era lo que mas disfrutaba hacer en el mundo, tocar instrumentos y cantar, era su vida. Pero antes de entrar a la clase decidió dar un rodeo y saltarse las primeras horas para hacer una visita a la biblioteca del centro.

-Si eres un dios nórdico debes de figurar en la mitología nórdica escandinava.- Comenzó a buscar con gran ímpetu entre todos los estantes. Casi todos los libros eran de música pero no dejaba de ser una biblioteca y algo tendría que haber. -No necesito que me cuentes nada de ti, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguar lo que necesite.¡Aquí! - Pego un pequeño salto y cogió un libro bastante grande. - Reeditado en el año 2007.- Comenzó a leer la portada con interés mientras miraba los dibujos que la rodeaban. El libro pesaba bastante, y a su alrededor había dibujados unos símbolos que parecían runas de color dorado. - Mitología Nórdica, mitos y leyendas.

-Supongo que esto servirá.

Comenzó a leer, la verdad es que en estos momentos le importaba poco los demás dioses, así que busco en el indice directamente por los nombres de los dioses y cuando llego a Loki busco directamente su pagina. - Pagina 211, Loki.- Comenzó a leer toda la información que en ese libro había relatada sobre aquel enigmático dios, cosas que ni se imaginaba, y cosas que por otra parte no le hacia ninguna gracia. ¡Que era eso de que podía transformarse en mujer¡ Y espera, peor aun ¡En animales! Empezó a leer la leyenda de la yegua pero llegado a un punto tubo que pasar de pagina por que su mente comenzó a divagar e imaginarse escenas no muy agradables. -Evidentemente que no me va acontar su vida, el muy canalla esta casado y tiene hijos, y viene a la tierra a besar a otras... Así que … es cierto que no es hijo de Odin de sangre... dios del engaño, la mentira. No puedo confiar en el. Dice no tener poderes pero se ha vinculado a mi mente. No se que debo hacer, mi mente me dice que no confié, que le pida que se vaya...-Un sentimiento extraño recorría su cuerpo desde esa misma mañana y es el que le impedía hacer lo que la logia le imponía. -¡ Ahh!-Comenzó a rascarse el pelo de forma frenética.- ¡Pero que me pasa!- Cerro el libro de un golpe lo metió en su bandolera y salio rauda hacia el salón del auditorio donde se daba lugar ya la clase y a la cual llegaba tarde.

-

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Aeryn salio de la casa, y Loki estaba ya bastante aburrido.

Empezó a cacharrear con todo lo que veía en la casa que no conocía, cuando sin preámbulo alguno sonó un fuerte estruendo proveniente del balcón.

-Mierda. Profirió Loki. - Que habrá venido a hacer aquí.

Thor apareció con su brillante armadura y su melena al viento y toco suavemente la puerta del balcón esperando por Loki, ya que sabia perfectamente gracias a Heimdall donde se hospedaba.

Loki abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que has venido a hacer a Midgard Thor.

-He venido a verte Loki, no puedo consentir que sigas aquí. He tratado de hablar con padre pero esta reticente tu regreso, dice que mereces escarnio, que esta cansado de tus crueles actos.

-Si has venido aquí a hacer la lista de mis batallas te lo podías haber ahorrado.

-No he venido aquí por eso, somos hermanos. Me gustaría que volvieras a Asgard, conmigo y los demás. Que hablemos juntos con padre.

-¡Ese no es mi padre! Ni tu mi hermano, ¿Es que no te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo y de que te conteste con lo mismo yo? Vuelve a Asgard y déjame en paz.

-¿Dudas de nosotros? ¿Es que acaso dudas de mi también hermano?

-No hay motivo para ti aquí, has venido con temor a mis actos, con miedo a mi comportamiento aquí, en tu preciada tierra. Por supuesto que no confió en ti Thor- ¡COMO PODRIA! Yo iba a ser rey aquí, y tu y tus súper amigos teníais que estropearlo todo.

-Loki, entiéndelo, tu no eres rey.

-¡FUI REY!- La ira y la rabia se tornaban en sus palabras- ¡Yo era el legitimo rey de Asgard!

-No puedes ser rey por que tu ideal de reinado no puede ser llevado a cabo.

-¡Que sabrás tu de eso!

-Al menos yo siento amor por las buenas gente de este planeta.

-El amor no sirve si no para debilitarte. Vete Thor, no tengo intención de volver a Asgard por el momento.

-¿Es tu ultima palabra Loki?

Loki se giro tranquilamente dando así la espalda al dios del trueno.

-No dudes que volveré Loki.

Y así como vino se fue, dejando al dios del engaño solo en aquel habitáculo. De evidente mal humor. Miro a su alrededor furioso por aquella visita, cuando vio una foto de Aeryn sobre la mesilla del comedor.

Fue entonces que decidió hacerle una visita a Aeryn a modo de proyección.

Aeryn se sobresalto al encontrarlo ahí frente a ella, justo en ese momento. A solas, en ese gran auditorio, cuando ya todos se habían ido.

-Loki... como has..?

-Proyección astral, no es mas que un simple truco, ni siquiera es considerado magia.

-¿Como sabias donde estaba?

-Por que querida, te lo dije, siempre te encontrare. Mientras seas mía, estaremos conectados.

Aeryn se encontraba bastante confusa y no tenia realmente ganas de discutir con el. Al levantar la cara pudo ver como la cara de Loki no reflejaba esa jocosidad y picarda que le caracterizaba.

-Loki ¿Que te ocurre? Se acerco y suavemente puso su mano sobre su mejilla. El tacto era agradable pero frio. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del dios al contacto con la humana.

-¿No estas molesta por lo de esta mañana? Esperaba gritos según le viera dado si carácter.

-No Loki, eso ahora no me importa. Quiero saber que es lo que te ocurre.

-Creo que exprese claramente que no es mi deseo compartir mis cosas contigo.

-Mira Loki, en esta ocasión se que te pasa algo, así que no te lo voy a tener en cuenta. Si vamos a estar unidos sera mejor que me lo cuentes.

Loki se sorprendió, ¿Entonces aceptaba la unión? ¿Pero por que? ¿Por que alguien aceptaría la unión con el dios del engaño? No tenia sentido. Y sin embargo esos preciosos ojos azules le incitaban a hablar.

Aeryn se sentó de rodillas frente a Loki en cual estaba sentado en la única silla que había en aquel escenario. Un intenso silencio se hizo mientras ella le miraba intensamente. Sentía que ella lo comprendía aun sin haberle contado nada.

-La historia de la que hablaste el otro día.- Comenzó este.- Parecía que hablabas de tu familia.

-Así es.

-Se parecía demasiado a la mía en esencia. Hace un momento vino Thor, trato de convencerme de volver a Asgard, hablar con Odin y que me readmitiera en Asgard.

-¿ No me estas mintiendo Loki? Se que eres un hábil mentiroso.

-No tengo la necesidad de mentirse Aeryn. Esa fue la primera vez que este la llamaba de forma natural, sin comillas ni coletillas por su nombre.

-Me cuesta tanto creerlo. Espeto ella.

-¿El que te cuesta creer?

-Que alguien con tu mirada pueda ser alguien malvado. Me siento tan conectada a ti aunque se que es absurdo por que apenas te conozco.

No es absurdo. Cuando me conecte a ti con ello hice también que como te dije, si bajaba mis barreras pudieras sentir y oírme en pensamientos. No es necesario que leas necedades Midgardianas sobre mi. Acércate y te dejare saber lo que quieras saber de mi, ya que parece que ese es tu deseo y no vas a parar hasta saber de mi.

Aeryn se acerco mas y poso su frente en la del joven dios. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y pudo sentir y ver todo de Loki. Ahora si que era como si le conociera de siempre. Ese dolor, era tan semejante al que ella sentía. Loki sintió la comprensión de ella y esto le conmociono nuevamente. Una humana entendía lo que sentía. Parecía una broma.

Cuando acabo de verlo todo separo su frente y miro directamente a los ojos a Loki, y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.  
-No llores.- Por algún motivo no le gustaba verla llorar, le perturbaba.-No derrames las lagrimas que yo debería derramar. Algún día, me gustaría conocer tu historia, Aeryn.

Esta asintió torpemente y se levanto.

-Tengo la sensación de que ibas a hacer algo aquí.- Y con un suave movimiento de cabeza señalo el micrófono.

Aeryn miro a su al rededor y se situó de nuevo. Estaba en el auditorio. Loki vestía su traje Asgardiano y la miraba intensamente.

¿Dime, te disponías a cantar cierto? Me gustaría deleitarme con tu voz. Este se acomodo en la silla en la que se hallaba y la miro pacientemente.

Cuando estoy mal, cuando estoy contenta, enfadada o molesta, suelo cantar. Siempre hay una canción para cada momento. Y en estos momentos pienso que esta es la perfecta para ti,

_**Recomiendo escuchar la cancion hero en ingles con subtitulos al español.**_  
watch?v=KuYC7J8RlSo

Loki enmudeció ante la voz de Aeryn, parecía pincelada por ángeles. Ni la mas hermosa de las mujeres de Misgard podía hacerle palidecer de emoción como lo había hecho ella en ese momento. Un fuerte impulso inundo su ser. Si no fuera por que era una simple proyección astral la habría devorado allí mismo. Paso de la indiferencia a la fascinación por ella. No era como las demás, era inteligente y muy osada, hermosa y delicada. Definitivamente esa mujer tendría a sus vástagos en un futuro, de eso no había duda. Le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, le gustaba como ninguna antes lo había hecho. La canción que le dedico, era perfecta. Entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Loki.- comenzó a hablar la joven muchacha esta vez con su voz un poco mas entrecortada.- Debo, debo irme. Esto, lo siento pero esto no esta bien.

Loki se levanto súbitamente del asiento y se acerco a ella a toda prisa, pero cuando trato de agarrar su muñeca no sirvió de nada, pues no era su autentico cuerpo.

-¿Que no esta bien? ¿He dejado de hablarte mal, que he hecho mal? ¿Es por que dije que eres de mi propiedad?

-No no es nada de eso.- notablemente nerviosa Aeryn cogió su bolsa con sus libros y aligero el paso camino a la salida.

-¡Aeryn no me evites! ¡Puedo leer tu mente recuerdalo!.- exclamo con una mezcla de aflicción y enojo.- No puedes pretender hacerme sentir y luego irte como si nada.

-Perdóname de verdad, te veo en casa.- Aeryn salio del auditorio a toda prisa y Loki deshizo su proyección astral.- Ya en el sofá de la casa, recostado hacia atrás apretó su entre cejo con los dedos.

* * *

-Maldición.¡Maldición! Exclamo haciendo que muchas de las cosas del salón cayeran al suelo.- yo te maldigo Odin, si esto es otro de tus castigos lo pagaras caro maldito bastardo.

No puedo sentir, no esta bien. No me esta permitido. No puedo no puedo. Y recordando los ojos verdes del príncipe rompió a llorar en las escaleras de aquel viejo edifico donde las dos cosas que en ese momento mas amaba se encontraban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.


End file.
